


Something New

by sensationalxbitch



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, first time writing dom/sub, literally all smut, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalxbitch/pseuds/sensationalxbitch
Summary: They discover a new way to make love.





	1. Steve Started It

Peggy had just gotten home from work in her beautiful condo with high ceilings and five separate rooms. From left to right: the bedroom, bathroom and closet, the living room, and the kitchen. She kicked off her heels by the door and watched Steve come out of the kitchen to her. He was dressed up, which was weird, considering he’s been home all day. White button-down with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and tucked into black dress pants with suspenders that wrapped tightly around his body. A couple buttons were undone at the top too. His hair was styled and neat.

“Hello, sweetheart.” She began saying until he clashed his lips hard against hers and pressed her body against him. She was shocked at first but slowly grabbed hold of him. He was strong but she already knew that. He pulled back and Peggy noticed he seemed darker than normal. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her lips and it was turning her on. “ _Steve-_ “

He grabbed her wrists and put her hands behind her back as he kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled back. Steve turned her around and began walking her to the bedroom with her hands still restrained behind her. He held her wrists with one hand while he put his other against her throat. He roughly sucked on her neck as they drew closer to the bedroom. She smiled and moaned.

Steve moved her to the center of their bedroom and just a few feet from their bed. Releasing her and stepping back, Steve assessed her. His eyes roamed seductively all over her body as she turned around to face him. “Get on your knees.”

It was an order, not a question. Butterflies swarmed in Peggy and a devious smile tugged at her lips. She doesn’t like following orders, especially not his. This was new but she knows how these things go. She decided to play dumb. “What?”

“You heard me.” He shot back and took a step forward until they were toe to toe. “Get. On. Your. Knees.”

“So serious.” She mocked and knelt down. Their eyes never left each other even when she was fully sat on the backs of her heels.

Steve crouched down to her level and smiled. He reached his hand up and brushed the pad of his thumb on her bottom lip. “Are you gonna be good for me? I do have a few punishments in mind.”

“Yes.” She answered reluctantly. Playing naughty was always Peggy’s specialty.

“Yes, _what?_ ”

“Yes, _sir._ ”

“Good.” He leaned in and kissed her as a reward. When he pulled back, Peggy sucked her lips and moaned, tasting him, just so he’d get even more turned on. He just stared at her. “Hopefully those lips do more than just talk.”

He began unbuttoning her blouse.

“They do, sir.” She shivered as his fingers ghosted against her skin. Her own arousal was soaking in her panties and she had to stay in it. Her whole body was buzzing with desire as he finished with the last button and pushed the shirt off her shoulders. She wore black lace only because it was the last clean bra she had. Now, it was working out in her favor.

He stared at her breasts and resisted to drag his tongue across them. He did want her but he also knew it’d be a lot hotter if he waited. He licked his lips and looked into her eyes. She smiled, knowing he was conflicted, and rolled her tongue between her teeth. Steve huffed and stood, taking a few steps away, as he pushed his suspenders off his shoulders to dangle by his sides. When he turned around, Peggy saw the outline of his groin and she felt her heart pound at the sight of it. Her mouth opened slightly as she blinked up at him.

She began biting her lip as Steve unbuckled his belt and took a step towards her. She looked up at him for confirmation and he nodded. Peggy got to work. Sliding his belt out of the loops, untucking his shirt, unbuttoning his pants and finally unzipping them, she was so close to what she so desperately wanted. He was so warm. “Stop.”

She looked up at him, almost begging to let her touch him. She slowly dropped back down to her heels and watched him.

“How bad do you want this?” He smirked. Slowly pulling out his hard-on, he eyed Peggy. Her eyes dilated as she finally saw it.

“Just as much as you do, sir.”

That was not the answer he was looking for. “You wanna try that again?”

“No. Sir.” She said carefully. Disobeying orders was something she did often.

Steve breathed heavily through his nose. “Make your mouth useful.”

“My pleasure.” She grinned and took him in her hands. Rubbing him only a few times to turn him on even more, if that was possible. He groaned and put only the head of his cock into her mouth. She worked her tongue all around the tip while her hands rubbed the rest of his hard length. In and out, in and out, she began sucking more and more of him.

“Fuck.” He sighed and tilted his head back. His fingers had been in her hair for quite some time but now he was grasping it. He put his other hand in her hair and began fucking her throat, gently though because he didn’t want to hurt her. To his surprise, she was taking it all. His heart began pounding as his stomach began tingling. He felt his whole body warm up. “ _Peggy..._ ”

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his warmth filled her and she fucking loved it. After emptying himself into her mouth, he pulled out and stared her down. Her plump lips were wrapped in his discharge and it made him feel powerful.

“Swallow.”

She did. She was planning on it anyway. Peggy gulped it down as if it was smooth as water and licked her lips clean.

Steve just watched her. She was so fucking beautiful in that moment and, god, did he want to fuck her. He tucked his cock back into his underwear, all while keeping his eyes on Peggy, and noticed that she seemed sad she couldn’t see it anymore. After his breathing settled, he crouched down to her again. Grabbing her firmly by the neck, he kissed her and tasted her tongue. She tasted like him and that made him feel hot. Peggy moaned against his mouth which made Steve pull back.

“Get on the bed.” He ordered lowly.

She nodded slowly and stood. She took one step away but his voice interrupted her.

“Wait.” He was resting his hands in his pockets when she turned around. Steve walked to her and put one of his hands on her cheek as he kissed her again. It was tender, warm and full of love. His other hand snaked around her waist and unzipped her skirt, letting it drop and pool around her ankles. Without breaking the kiss, Peggy stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. Steve bit her lip and pulled away. “Take my shirt off.”

She hid her smile and began unbuttoning from the top. One button at a time, his chest began to reveal itself. Peggy was wondering something though. “May I ask you something?”

He exhaled through his nose. “Make it quick.”

“I’m absolutely loving this but what the hell has gotten into you?” His shirt was totally undone now.

He shrugged out of it and lifted her up by the waist. “Is it so crazy to think that you’re sexy as hell and that I wanna fuck you?” He carried her over to the bed and dropped her, quickly hovering over her as their lips were centimeters apart. “And also, you need to watch your language.”

He stuffed his face into the crook of her neck and began sucking.

“Is my language too _naughty_ for you?” She mocked him and laughed to herself. When he removed himself from her neck, he just looked at her.

“What do I have to do to keep you quiet?”

“I can think of a few things.”

His breath hitched and Peggy could feel that he was hard again. She looked at his lips then back to his eyes to see how he would react. His face was stone.

Steve clasped his hands around her wrists again and slowly started to slide them above her head. “You’re gonna be good for me, you’re gonna be quiet for me, and you’re gonna listen for me.”

“Oh, am I?” She smirked as her hands were completely pinned above her head.

“Shut up.” He spread her legs with his knee.

“Make me.”

He resisted to kiss her so she wouldn’t get what she wanted. Steve huffed. He put his hand over her mouth and looked her in the eyes.

“You don’t have the power here, Carter. I know you like taking over because you’re...” He kissed her neck. “ _Distracting..._ ” He sucked on her skin. “ _And absolutely breathtaking..._ ”

She moaned against his hand and arched her back. “Please!” She begged against his hand. It was muffled but Steve heard her.

“Oh, I’m sorry?” He pretended he couldn’t hear her. “Can’t hear you.”

She groaned against his hand as her arousal grew stronger. It was irritating and her whole body was buzzing for him. Anything for a little bit of release.

“How bad do you want it?” He grinned but kept his hand over her mouth.

She begged against the palm of his hand and tried to roll her hips against his erection but it was no use and she knew this is what he wanted.

“If I take my hand away, are you going to move your hands?”

She shook her head and hummed, “Mh, mh.”

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?”

She nodded.

“And you understand that if you do move your hands, I’m going to punish you by making you wait.”

She nodded again.

He slowly removed his hand from her wrists and ghosted his fingers along her torso. She shivered and quietly moaned as her eyes closed. She knew where his hand was going. His fingers pressed firmly on her skin as his hand dipped into her underwear. Slowly, he finally pressed his thumb against her clit. It was a soft touch and he hadn’t even begun moving yet but she breathed against his hand.

He watched her. Her deep breaths, how hard her eyes shut, and how much she tried not to move. He hadn’t even moved his thumb yet. Peggy’s hands were gripped onto the sheets to prevent herself and Steve thought it was hot how she was trying so hard to be good for him. So he rewarded her. He started moving his thumb in circles, applying only a little bit of pressure. She moaned heavily and Steve could only imagine the sounds she would make if he was fucking her.

Then he found her panties to be in the way of doing anything more. He took his hand out of her underwear, causing Peggy’s eyes to open, and literally tore it off of her. Seems like the superhuman strength really _does_ come in handy. Steve looked at her, she seemed slightly bothered, so he moved his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered, “Don’t worry. I’ll take you shopping tomorrow.”

She relaxed.

Steve moved his hand back to her sex where he decided to work his thumb against her clitoris for a few seconds more. Her eyes slammed shut and she moaned. He applied more pressure and she tilted her head back. She was breathing heavy, her chest and stomach were rising and setting at a constant pace and it looked like she was coming but Steve knew she wasn’t. When he looked down at his hand, he saw how wet she was. Completely dripping.

He took away his thumb, causing her to open her eyes, and with two of his fingers, he slid them between her slick folds, covering them with her wetness, and holding up his two fingers so she could see. Peggy watched him as he stuck those two digits in his mouth. Sure enough, he was swirling his tongue around them to lick everything off. He took his fingers out with a pop and Peggy was enjoying the show. He moved his hand back down and pushed those two fingers into her. Her moan was high pitched and her eyes slammed shut again. She arched her back and mumbled curses onto his palm.

Steve began moving them slowly as he pressed kisses to her chest. Then it was all too much and he needed to fuck her for his own pleasure. He had had an erection for several minutes now and he had to do away with it somehow. Peggy wanted it bad anyway. Taking his fingers out, he sucked them clean again and moved his hand into his pants. She shivered against him out of excitement and desire. Steve was happy to give her what she wanted. He took the condom out of his back pocket and tore it open between his teeth. He rolled it on and rubbed himself a few times before taking his attention back to her.

“If I take my hand away, are you going to speak?”

She shook her head and said something but it was muffled. Steve took his hand away so she could say what she wanted. “Not until you tell me, sir.”

He smiled. “Good.” He leaned down to her lips, without initiating a kiss just yet, and looked at her. Even centimeters away, she was still stunning. Steve planted his lips on her and she kissed back even harder. Her hands moved to his hair as she ran her fingers through it and she moaned against his lips. Steve took her wrists and moved them back over her head. “I’ll let it slide this one time but next time you won’t be so lucky. Don’t move them.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Steve made her sit up and lean back on the two hands she wasn’t allowed to move. He thought this might help her out a little even though a little punishment was fun now and again. He cradled her neck as they kissed. Steve distracted her with his lips while he adjusted himself for her opening and pushed in.

Peggy’s mouth opened and let out a moan while Steve continued to kiss around her mouth. That’s when he decided he liked hearing her whimper more than full-out moans.

“Don’t moan until told to do so. Understand?”

She shut her mouth and bit her bottom lip. She nodded.

“Good girl.” He breathed before pulling back and thrusting back in. She was still so tight. Steve listened to her whimper and let out a tiny moan. It was hot.

Steve set her down fully onto her back so he can watch her face constrict into wrinkles as she cried out.

“Hands over my head, sir?” She asked before he began thrusting again.

“Yes.”

She did as she was told and gripped onto the sheet above her as if it was for dear life. Steve lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder. He pulled back and pushed forward. Peggy chewed her lip and arched her back.

She was still so tight.

He groaned as he went fully in and slammed his hips against hers. She hissed and softly moaned between her teeth. Steve allowed it because she was trying her best to follow his orders. He decided to reward her. Steve leaned down, bending her leg and deepening himself inside of her, and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back, he whispered, “You can moan now.”

She let out a long, loud groan and finished it off with a smile. Steve thought that smile was beautiful and it distracted him for only a moment until he felt her contract her muscles on purpose. She squeezed his cock with her walls and Steve looked at her, a suggestive smirk resting on his lips. Peggy raised her brow and mirrored his wry smile. He shook his head and went back to work.

Now that they had both gotten used to the fit, Steve didn’t waste any time in giving it to her. His nails sunk into her milky thighs as her nails sunk into the silk sheets. Steve paid close attention to the sounds she was making and it was only turning him on more. There were three variations: the high pitched scream that was faint and quiet, like she had reached the highest wave of pleasure that hit her, then there was the hum that was pleasant and well delivered between her bitten lip and teeth, and finally the sudden, open-mouthed silence when he had hit a certain spot that she fancied. She delivered all of these sounds while her eyes were slammed shut, although, she did enjoy the scene playing out before her. The contraction of muscles in Steve’s torso as he thrust in and out of her, the small piece of hair that fell out of place due to the rough movement, and his cheeks that would get so fiery red whenever they had made love in the past. Her only wish was one that could not be granted because she yearned dearly to run her hands all over him and to take some control in this session but she vowed to keep her hands over her head and she honestly wanted to see what he’ll do next.

Steve went fast. _Super-soldier fast_. Peggy’s mouth opened wide as she arched her back again because he was hitting that little spot that felt like a sting of pleasure and warmth. He slowed and pulled out completely but he wasn’t done with her yet. He pushed her leg off of his shoulder and began kissing her. With her head in his hands, he leaned back so she could sit up without pulling their lips away from each other. His hand found her breast as he began rubbing her nipple in circles. Her kisses grew deeper and heavier. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “How do you want me?”

He smiled and bit his lip, practically begging for Peggy to kiss him again. She watched his teeth rub against his lip and finally set on a place to apply pressure, making his pink, plump lips turn a bit red. “Turn around.”

She hesitated because his lips did look desirable and she wanted to kiss him again. He noticed but that wasn’t his problem. Peggy put her back to him, as he told her to do, and waited. He put the palms of his hands on each creamy globe and caressed them with his thumb. He had always appreciated her bottom. He began kissing at the bottom of her spine and made his way up slowly, setting Peggy over the edge. She was already aroused and halfway to relieving herself, so, what was the delay? She chewed on her lip to prevent herself from rubbing her behind against him. He made his way to her shoulder where he sucked at the crook of her neck. She leaned her head back and quietly moaned. His hands ran up to her waist and pulled her against him. One hand kept her steady while the other moved downwards and found her clit. Now his chest was against her and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

“Can I please touch you?” She asked quietly with her lips against his ear.

“Yes.” He moved his dick between her legs and found her hole. Teasing at first, he finally slid in and Peggy moved her hand to his hair and the other to his hip. Her mouth open wide and her eyes closed, a classic face of hers.

Steve slid in deep as he began circling his fingers around her clitoris. The small pressure was enough to tease but not enough to please. It was frustrating but his cock rubbing against her walls felt so good that she didn’t seem to argue. His body against hers was heavenly even if he was anything but a saint tonight.

Then it all started to feel really good. She moaned against his ear as her fingers in his hair grasped harder and the nails in his hip dug into the skin. He began picking up speed and applying more pressure on her most sensitive spot. Her moans grew louder and almost into screams but she held it back. “ _Yes! Yes..._ ” She spoke unintentionally and, surprisingly enough, he allowed it and continued to give her what she wanted.

The rapid movements of his hips smashing themselves into her heart-shaped bottom caused her to go over the edge. She loved the heat and the passion of it all. Then she hit her peak and Peggy had never come so hard. She was seeing stars as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She felt him shudder behind her as he went into his own orgasmic high.

He dropped her after they had both reached their peaks. Peggy laid her head against the pillow and Steve laid down beside her, pulling her tight against him.

“I really like your assertive side.” Peggy breathed and looked down at him. He was resting his head against her bosom with his eyes closed. He looked spent.

“Probably won’t be the last time you see it.”

She smiled and kissed his head. “God, I hope it isn’t the last time.”

He hummed and smiled, kissing her collarbone as she ran her fingers through his hair. They laid there, catching their breath, and breathing in each other. The room smelled like sex.

“I should shower,” Peggy said as she stood and walked to the bathroom. Knowing Steve would be watching her, Peggy spun around and motioned him to follow her with her finger. If Steve wasn’t so tired, he would have sprinted to her. He’d never say no to a shower with Peggy Carter.


	2. Peggy Did It Better

**One week later**

Steve had just gotten home from work. Setting his bag down and kicking off his shoes, he called for his wife. “Peggy?”

She was off of work today and Steve thought she deserved it, given how hard she’s been working lately. Especially on those weak knees he gives her every few nights. They have been living in the honeymoon phase for three years and they had never been happier. “Peg?”

He wandered into the bedroom to see if she was napping but their residence looked totally empty. He stepped a few feet into the bedroom as the doors closed behind him. He turned around and saw her wrapped in sexy black lace. She must have bought it when they went out shopping. He exhaled through his nose and smiled. “Hey, baby.”

Peggy didn’t smile. She was leaning against their doors and checked him out. Vest, tie, white button down, and black dress pants. He looked delicious, she thought. “Get on your knees.”

It felt like payback from last week but Steve knows she enjoyed last week. “Is this your revenge?” He asked as he knelt down.

“Why would I do this as revenge?” Peggy bounced off the wall and walked to him slowly.

“I told you what to do the whole time and I know you’re not a fan of the whole sub thing.”

Peggy crouched down and pinched his chin, smiling like a cat. “Oh, darling, I would follow your orders any day but the matter of fact is that I’m going to be much better at this than you ever will be.”

“What makes you say that?” His eyes followed her as she stood and walked around him.

Stopping behind him, Peggy ran her hands up his back and pressed her lips against the shell of his ear. “It’s almost impossible for you to resist me. Even now you’re using every bodily restraint to prevent yourself from turning around and kissing me. Isn’t that right, soldier?”

She had it on the bullseye. Steve’s muscles were contracting at every glance, every movement, every breath that she took because she was just so irresistible. Steve is an impulsive person and if he wants to kiss his wife, he is going to kiss his wife. Right now, it took everything in him to hold back.

She walked the rest of the way around him and crouched so they were eye to eye. She repeated her question. “Isn’t that right?”

Steve hesitated. The look in her eyes was seductive and just glancing into them had given him an erection. “Y-yes.”

_Fuck_ , he needed her.

“I’ve thought about what I could do to you if you do not follow my orders. Would you like to know?”

“Yes, please.” This part had him quite curious.

“Every time you do something wrong I add a day without sex. Seeing how I can handle myself quite well, I figured it’d be a struggle for you.” She was evil. She smiled like the devil.

His mouth opened then closed. It seemed unreasonable but Steve just needed to do whatever she wanted and he will be fine. Not that he wouldn’t follow her rules, she knew sex as if she was the one who created it. Peggy was well-versed and Steve knew that she would pleasure him in ways he couldn’t imagine.

“ _Off_.” She tugged at his vest to which he immediately unbuttoned. He shrugged out of it and tossed it somewhere where it wouldn’t be in the way. Peggy loosened his tie and did away with it, also leaving two of his buttons undone.

He watched her with nothing but want and desire. Their eyes met and Peggy sighed. She kissed him high on his cheekbone. “Only because you’ve been good so far.” Steve smiled up at her and kept his eyes on her. Peggy did have a hard time resisting him and, because she had all the power, she kissed his wanting lips. She pulled his lip as she tilted her head back and let it snap to its original spot. She threaded her fingers through the side of his hair. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

For a moment, she was lost in his features. Her composure restored itself as she shook her head and stood, walking away from him. Peggy turned and unzipped the back of her lingerie suit, letting it drop to the ground. Steve’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack. She truly was the most gorgeous woman he had ever set his eyes on. Peggy saw his hands grip his pants so he would stop himself from touching her. She also saw the massive bulge.

Peggy crossed the room and to their bed. She laid down with her head against the pillow and watched Steve spin to stare at her. God bless him, he hadn’t regained control of his jaw. His mouth was still slightly opened. Peggy slid her underwear down and playfully threw them at him. She spread her legs and began circling her clit with her own fingers. Steve licked his lips and watched her. Peggy hooked her finger and told him to come to her. He didn’t hesitate.

Steve crawled onto the mattress while he stared between her legs like it was dessert. Before diving in, he looked up to her. She nodded silently and he lapped up her arousal with his tongue. Peggy breathed heavily and exhaled through the ‘o’ she was making with her mouth. Steve looked up and watched her as his tongue did the work. She was extraordinary.

“Don’t make me come.” Her voice was shaky. Steve did not expect for her to tell him when she was about to come. Peggy liked giving him challenges so this could be one of them.

He worked her with his tongue, teasing her hole, fucking her with his tongue, circling her clit, and thrusting his digits into her while she made pleasurable sounds. His tongue did its magic while her moans were building up. Steve knew she was close and he wanted to give her what she wanted. He also knew that she told him not to.

“Fuck!” Peggy hissed as her back arched and she came hard. Steve helped her ride it out and sat back when she had had enough. She breathed hard and tried to catch her breath, all while staring disdainfully at Steve. “One day, no sex.” He gulped down. He knew she would not make that day easy for him either. “Don’t give me those sad eyes. You brought this on yourself.”

“I just wanted to give you what you wanted.” He sounded sweet.

Peggy rubbed her lips together and stared at him. “Come here.”

He did not hesitate. Steve crawled on top of her and she kissed him heavily, tasting herself. She flipped him over so that his back was against the headboard and he was sitting up.

“Pants off.” She declared and searched in the drawer for a condom. When she turned back, Steve was sitting there without his pants. Peggy hadn’t even felt him shuffle them off. “So eager.”

“Very eager, miss.” Steve stuttered on his words.

Peggy ghosted her fingertips on his jaw and looked at his precious lips. “Underwear too.”

Those flew off of his legs immediately and Steve remained sitting with his back against the headboard. Peggy straddled him and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Is that one day of no sex going to be hard for you?” She teased lowly.

“Very hard, miss.”

Peggy nodded and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. “And you understand I am going to make it impossibly hard for you?”

“Of course.”

She grinned and clashed her lips against him. Steve felt her hands smooth down his arms but he was so deep into the kiss that he wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing. He felt something cold against his wrists then he heard a soft click with more mechanical sounds following it. 

Handcuffs.

“You’ve been bad, Steven Rogers.” She whispered against his lips while her hand held his jaw up to her. Her warm breath felt even hotter against his skin. She smelled divine.

“Oh! I haven’t been that bad.” He tried to move his hands but it was locked behind the bed frame.

“I decide.” She said it like she was ordering him and Steve was at her mercy. He stopped moving and waited for her. “Good.”

She shuffled down his legs, ripped open the condom, and rubbed him a few times. Then she put the condom on with her mouth. Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shuddered. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, which was audible to Peggy, and she looked up like a wild animal. _If it hadn’t been for the sexy Miss Peggy Carter..._

She climbed back up to him and sunk down on him carefully. Steve whimpered and bit his lip.

“I told you that I was going to be better at this than you and look where we are...” He grunted and leaned his head against the bars, admitting defeat. Peggy just laughed. “You are way more submissive than you give off.”

He grunted again and rolled his head against the board. He sighed and met her eyes. She was smirking and something in those brown gems said that she had him right where she wanted him. “I’m all yours.”

“I’m glad you can finally see it my way.” She smiled deviously and kissed him as she rolled her hips. Back and forth at an increasing pace, she clawed at his neck and combed her fingers through his hair. Steve was at loss for words.

He groaned with every thrust because that blinding satisfaction was building and growing faster than ever before. Peggy leaned back, giving Steve a generous view of her bouncing breasts. Her nails sunk into his thigh and she continued to ride him without any mercy. She didn’t seem to be slowing down either.

“Does that feel good, soldier?” She knew he was enjoying himself, she just wanted to tease him.

“Ye... y...” He couldn’t speak.

Peggy moved slower now, a mild punishment for his actions. “Answer me.”

“Yes! Yes! God, it feels amazing...”

“Good,” she spoke in a raspy tone and continued her accelerating pace. “Tell me when you’re about to come.”

He nodded with small urging breaths puffing out of his open mouth. The tingling feeling in his lower stomach was growing and everything felt nice. “Pe-Peggy...”

Peggy slowed down so he wouldn’t come and she saw him clench his jaw. It felt like adrenaline was running through him and he couldn’t do anything about it. Frustration ran through him as he clenched his teeth together and hissed. It was actually painful to keep it all in.

“Beg.”

“Oh, come on.” His frustration was making him say things he would soon regret.

She raised her eyebrow.

“Please, Peggy! I’ll do anything! I need you so badly. I need this.”

She sat up so the tip of his throbbing cock was just barely inside of her. “You need this?”

“Mhm. God, yes. I will do anything.”

“Anything?” She sunk down and Steve threw his head back. The veins in his neck made an appearance.

“Yes! I’d do anything for you. You know that.”

She thought about it for a moment. She leaned in. “Break those handcuffs and fuck me,” Peggy whispered.

Steve didn’t hesitate. He pulled apart the metal chain in between the two cuffs. With the crackle of the chain, he grabbed her hips and laid her on her back. Steve bit down on her shoulder and fucked her good and fast. Her toes curled as her orgasm came closer.

Steve’s hips thrust between her legs as he felt her soft moans echoing in his ear. Everything was bubbling over and he kept begging her. “Peggy, fuck, please, please, please...”

Then they both came strong. Steve kept going until both of them were worn out. He collapsed on top of Peggy as they were both breathing hard. Steve lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

“God, I could do this all day.”

Peggy grinned beautifully. “Follow my orders?”

“I would happily follow your orders, yes.” He pecked her lips. “‘Cause you are unbelievably sexy when you take charge.”

“Oh, really?” She saw this as an opportunity to do it more in the future.

“Baby, when you had me on my knees, I was practically drooling over you.”

She giggled. “Good to know.” She petted his hair. “You do remember your punishment, correct?”

“Of course. You’re not gonna make it easy, are you?”

“You’re just going to have to see for yourself tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram--> @stxggy.marvel


	3. Tease

**The Next Day**

They had both fallen asleep in the nude. Steve had woken up first which was very unusual for the both of them. Now that he thought about it, she was probably worn out from commanding him and rolling her hips against him. Steve turned his head to her and saw that beautiful creamy skin. The duvet was only covering her below the hip and Steve had a good view of her backside. He moved closer to her and pressed his chest against her, wrapping his hand around her and pulling her closer.

Today was the day that they couldn’t have sex due to Steve’s insubordinate actions from last night’s lovemaking but he was willing to convince her that he was exactly what she needed. They were going to seduce each other but Steve knew that she was going to be much better at it than he. She was always the superior one when dealing with seduction.

He pressed his warm lips to her neck and traveled down her shoulder. Each kiss was slow and tender. Peggy woke up with a pleasant hum and a smile. Her eyes hadn’t opened yet. Steve moved his lips up to the shell of her ear and pressed a gentle kiss onto the cartilage. “Morning, beautiful.” He nibbled on her lobe before continuing with the tender kisses he was leaving all over her neck.

“Good morning, Steven.” She breathily moaned. It wasn’t because his lips were on her, she did it so he would get even more turned on. The idiot was fueling his own erection.

Steve’s thumb was caressing her stomach in messy circles just above her belly button. His hand traveled down lower and lower until he was dragging his palm down her outer thigh. Peggy had to admit that she was turned on but she made up her mind. No sex.

“Remember our little deal, Steve?”

He nibbled on the skin covering her pulse. “Vaguely.” He said against her skin.

“Don’t play coy with me.”

“Come on,” He kissed her neck harder.

Peggy smiled. “No, no, no.” She slid out of bed and out of his grip. He let her go and watched her beautiful, naked body walk away to the shower. He let his eyes feast on her and the thoughts that were assembling in his mind were very much R-rated scenes. He stood when he heard the shower turn on and walked towards the bathroom. When he walked in, she was already in the shower, smiling because she knew what was to come next.

The curtain moved to the side as he stepped in behind her. His arms wrapped around her stomach and nuzzled himself in her neck again. It was like candy. She smiled and held his head against her. “ _Steve..._ ”

“Tell me to stop.” He teased. He knew she wouldn’t because she was loving it. “Tell me.”

Peggy walked out of his grasp and turned to him. She leaned up and kissed him. The running water left the kiss to be slippery, messy, and wet. When Peggy felt his hand go around her hip, she pulled back and smiled. “Have fun getting yourself off, soldier.” She stepped out of the shower.

“I’m gonna get you, Carter!”

“You can keep trying, Rogers.” She was drying off outside of the shower.

He pushed open the curtain and stared at her while the water was running over him. “You sure you don’t wanna come back in?”

Peggy’s eyes were roaming all over his body. His muscles were all wet and all she wanted to do was lick up all the water between his abs. Her eyes stayed on his abdomen as she said, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and ran his hand down to his shaft. He began stroking slowly. “Everything’s all wet and slippery. And the water feels so good. You sure you don’t wanna come back?”

Peggy’s eyes followed his hand and she licked her lips. Her eyes quickly snapped back to his. “I’m positive.” She walked out.

Steve pouted and was forced to finish himself off. Coming did relieve him but he wasn’t completely satisfied unless she was involved. He hopped out of the shower and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out to the living room. Peggy was sitting in her red velvet robe she likes to relax in. Most of the time she wears something underneath it, like underwear, but Steve could tell she was bare. He saw that she had made coffee for the both of them as she was sitting on the couch catching up on the news and drinking the brown caffeine.

Steve walked over and pecked her cheek as a thank you. She smiled and watched him walk into the kitchen. At the sight of his back, her knees went weak. This whole ‘no sex’ thing is going to be a hell of a lot harder than she had originally thought. Peggy turned her head back to the reporter on the television.

Steve was watching her as he poured himself some coffee. He walked back to their room so he could put on a pair of boxer briefs and stopped to leave wet kisses all over her neck. She laughed at first but then slowly fell victim to his lips. Her eyes fell heavy and she let out a quiet moan as he kissed her skin more passionately and needy. Then she realized where this was going to go if they continued.

Peggy stood up suddenly. “No!” She yelled with a smile. “No, no, no. It’s not that easy, Rogers.”

“Oh, really? So you weren’t enjoying yourself just then?” He narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips. Peggy exhaled through her nose in defeat. “Well, I guess I need to step up my game.”

“Yes. You do.”

He sipped his coffee and eyed her carefully. “Yes, miss.” He walked away, undoubtedly grinning.

Peggy huffed and sat back down on the couch. This was going to be difficult.

*

Steve had teased her by working out, accidental touching (that really wasn’t an accident), and vague innuendos that she understood given the circumstances. Nothing seemed to work and Steve was getting closer and closer to just pushing her up against the wall and giving her what they both wanted. He knows she wants him but she just isn’t giving in. Maybe he could play with that...

Steve flopped down on the couch beside her. His weight made all of the cushions in his general vicinity sink down and back up to hold him properly. After a moment or two, he snapped his head to her with eyes only after her lips. Those luscious red plump lips that could do the dirtiest of things.

“Whatcha watchin’?”

She didn’t dare look at him. Peggy could hear him inhaling and exhaling because of the close proximity he decided to work with.

“There’s police surrounding a bank robber’s house. He’s refusing to leave.” She seemed interested in the news story but that didn’t stop Steve.

“I don’t know how someone could just _not_ give in at that point.” He spoke lowly.

“Maybe he’s strong-willed. Doesn’t give in to temptation.” Obviously, she caught on.

“So you’re saying he wants to turn himself in?”

“Perhaps it’s just the easiest option at that point but he doesn’t look like he’s going to let up anytime soon.”

“Oh, I’m thinking quite the opposite.” He put his hand on her upper thigh and squeezed. Her eyes flickered down. “ _I think_ that he just needs to give in. Ya know, to end all of this mess.”

Peggy felt all of her senses narrow. All she could hear was his voice and all that she could see was his fingers curled around her bare leg. She could taste her own saliva from her watery mouth as well as how he tastes. She smelled the potential sex that could be permeating the air within minutes if she could just let go. If she could just _give in._

He was playing her like a guitar and she knew it. “But I guess it’s all up to the bank robber.” Steve moved away from her and stood. His voice dropping to it’s usual goofy tone. “I hope he knows the police will be waiting.”

He walked into the bedroom and swung the doors closed. Peggy looked at the closed doors with a bit of guilt. He wanted it. She wanted it. This damn act of authority made the day feel infinitely longer. It was barely in the afternoon.

She stood and walked quietly to the doors. With hesitation to knock, she rested her knuckles on the wood. Going in would be going back on her promise, her punishment, and she wasn’t prepared to give that up yet. She told him from the start that she was going to be better at this than him but here she was, basically giving up.

Then she remembered who she was...

Peggy Fucking Carter. She had to beat him. Her whole life’s work was beating the men at their own game and she was going to end that winning streak over a mild battle of intimacy? Absolutely not! Who does Steve Rogers think he is? This is her time to score another point.

Peggy went back on the couch in a new spot. With her back against the couch and her front facing the closed bedroom doors, she untied the belt to her robe and let it open. She was naked and free. A few more minutes and he’ll open those doors wondering why she hadn’t followed him.

As if on cue, the door clicked and he swung both the doors opened. His jaw went slack and he felt like a teenager looking at one of his dad’s old Playboy magazines. The only difference here was that he could touch this woman and she would smile at him rather than a pinup picture smiling at the next hundred bills about to be set in her lap. Peggy was a work of art. Every curve, every line, every goddamn visible inch of skin was something he could adore. The scars, the countless stories, and that mesmerizing look of desire in her brown eyes. Steve walked over the same way a newborn deer would learn how to walk. Yes, he’s seen her body billions of times but his reaction would never change. Sometimes he can’t believe that he married her.

He dropped to his knees in front of her. She smiled at that, knowing he was all hers.

“ _Good God..._ ” He mumbled as his eyes roamed down her body. He was sat beside her.

“I think I might just lay here. Like this... only if that’s alright with you.”

Steve’s mouth went dry. He tried to form words but his thoughts had corrupted his basic function of speech. He substituted with a nod as various sounds of approval escaped his wanting mouth.

She laid her hand upon his head and his whole body relaxed. Her fingers traced from his hair, down his jaw, and finally to his chin where she gently pushed it close. “You shouldn’t leave your mouth open like that, sweetheart.”

He nodded again. Although today’s theme was set on seduction, Steve couldn’t help but think of how beautiful she was. “I still can’t believe I married you.” He smiled and, honestly, he was getting a little choked up.

This took Peggy by surprise. She felt her blood rush and the butterflies began swarming in her belly. It was ridiculous how excited they still get around each other.

“I know this isn’t something you were expecting for me to say right now but I am just so in love with you.”

Still speechless. Peggy was still lying on the couch bare naked.

“And you make me the happiest man on the planet. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

_Shit._

“I’m crazy about you. I’m so-“

“Shut up.” Peggy jumped at him and kissed him. With his head in her hands, she sat up and deepened the kiss. “Darling, I’m mad about you too. I love you.”

Steve kissed her again with a force that drove her to the back of the couch. He was sat on the cushion beside her while he completely devoured her lips. Peggy moaned against him. Steve was getting turned on and he knew that this won’t end well for him.

Then she did something he didn’t expect.

Peggy rolled him over and sat on his lap. She rolled her hips against him.

“ _Woah_.” Steve squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from her. “Peggy, if you’re gonna be naked and _all on top of me_ then I need you to understand I have to finish in the bathroom.”

“Alright.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “ _We_ can finish in the bathroom.”

A wicked grin stretched on her lips.

“You’re giving in?”

“Mhm.” She nodded and curled her lips. “I figured that if I want you, then I should be able to get what I want. Unless you’re denying that option...”

“No! God, I would never. I never wanna stop making love to you.” His eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked up at her.

Peggy smiled and rolled her tongue around in her mouth. “Then don’t.” She leaned down and planted her lips on his.

They were kissing for what seemed like forever until Steve’s hands began roaming down her body. He gently clawed at her thighs and made his way to what was between them. He placed his thumb on her clit and he felt her shudder against them. Her lips dropped from his as she sighed in relief in satisfaction.

“Why did I ever put a hold on this?” She managed to breathe out while her moan was let with abandon.

“Because you’re power hungry.” He moved his thumb in soft circles while she nipped at his neck.

Peggy’s hands rubbed down his torso to his briefs where she hooked a few of her fingers in. “Not the only thing I’m hungry for.”

She found his erection. It was hard and wet at the tip from precum. She rubbed him a few times to make his eyes shut. She grinned against his skin.

Suddenly, Steve lifted her off the couch and began walking. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss his neck.

“Where are we going?” She asked against his pulse.

“You said you wanted to finish in the bathroom.” He flicked on the light and sat her on the counter.

Steve dropped to his knees and put her thighs over his broad shoulders.

“Oh, no...” She mumbled in anticipation. She knew this was going to be all too good all too fast. She also knew the kinds of things he could do with his tongue.

He lapped up her arousal and she gritted her teeth and leaned against the mirror behind her. Her hand found its place in his hair and began gripping on tight as he worked her harder and faster. His tongue was fucking her and teasing her while his two fingers pushed in and out. Sucking hard on her clit, Steve felt her walls start to convulse. She was _awfully_ close to finding her climax.

After a long line of curses, she finally screamed his name, “ _Steve!_ ”

Every single muscle in her body tensed up and everything just felt so hot. When she came, she came hard. The pleasurable feeling barreled through her entire body while her clitoris tingled. It felt like tiny orgasmic electric shocks sprinting through her. She lost her breath but then she felt Steve’s warm lips on hers and she kissed him back, finally being able to feel her lungs fill up with air again. He smelled like her. He tasted like her. She just came but she was getting turned on again by the sexual deviant wrestling his tongue against hers.

“Bloody Nora...” She murmured as he pulled back.

Steve chuckled. “Aren’t you glad you gave up?”

“Usually, I wouldn’t be but that punishment was one of the biggest regrets of my sexual career.”

“Your sexual career?” He laughed. “How high up are you in this _career?_ ”

“Well,” she was finally breathing at a normal rate. “I outrank you.”

He was taken aback. “Excuse me? You do?”

Peggy was giggling. He pulled her tight against him.

“Fine. We’re gonna settle this.”

“Oh, yeah?” She smiled.

Steve kissed her hard and it was getting heated. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him as tight as she could against her. He dropped his underwear and kicked them to the side. Peggy moaned into his mouth when she felt him hard against her thigh. He lifted her again and she gasped.

“Hope you don’t mind showering again.” He said and stepped into their tub and turned the shower on.

“You’ve been dying to have shower sex, haven’t you?”

“Baby, I promise you that we are going to have sex in every room of this house.” He pressed her against the wall while the warm water sprinkled on them.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Her tongue tastes his over and over again. Steve slowly pressed into her and she gasped against him. Her breath shaky, the brief puffs of air that she let out, and the way her body just slumped down as if all of her muscles just relaxed. He went slowly at first so she would be ready for him, as they had always begun their animalistic desire for sex, and he nipped at any skin that was in range of his teeth.

“ _S-Steve..._ ”

He loved that sound. That high-pitched beg for him to keep doing what he’s doing. It had always sounded like heaven.

He decided to keep his promise that he’d prove his rank in his sexual career. If that was even a thing. He wanted to impress her and give her whatever she wanted right at that moment. No one was in charge.

He slammed his hips against her repetitively. His hard shaft going in and out of her while she let out all kinds of noises in his ear. He knew she loved this: the rough kind of sex that made it difficult to walk for the rest of the day. It’s that part of Peggy, that unspoken desire and lust she tempted him with whenever they locked eyes. Just the presence of her reeked of sex. Steve was sure that she didn’t mean to turn him on all the time, especially during work when she would slyly smirk at him, but he could not help but feel completely drawn to her. His whole body ached for her. Those delicate hands that were now leaving scratch marks on his back and shoulders. Her lips that were wide open or pinching his skin to shut herself up. Those half-lidded eyes that made him feel like a stable boy being praised by the queen. She was everything.

Her toes were curling at his side while he fucked her roughly against the tile. Her back was pressed hard against it so hard that she expected bruises to appear in a few hours, not that she would mind. She knew that if she had bruises on her back, Steve would come up behind her and kiss them. That thought excited her but it was quickly drowned out when he had hit a certain spot inside of her that made the clocks stop. That tiny little spot that he found every time they made love. She screamed and threw her head back against the wall. He kept hitting it over and over again.

“ _Fuck! Fuck..._ ”

Steve did not hold back. Knowing that she was about to come, he would never hold back. Her nails sunk into his shoulder blade and he knew she was coming. He gave her all he got until she had reached the peak of her climax. He slowed his hips down as her legs dropped to the floor. She wasn’t confident in being able to stand all by herself so she clung to him for support.

“Did you...?” She asked if he had finished with her. He hadn’t.

“No. It’s alright though.” He kissed her and pressed her up against the wall again. They were both out of breath.

Peggy furrowed her eyebrows and leaned back. “No, it’s not.”

She started kissing his throat then his collarbone and his chest. She dragged her lips all the way down until she was on her knees.

Peggy didn’t even have to touch Steve for him to be on the brink of finishing. Just that one look she gave to him had him undone.

“ _Oh fuck..._ ” He breathed when she put her hand on him.

Peggy enveloped as much of him as she could. It only took a few strokes to have him breathless. He finally finished in her mouth and she swallowed all of it. Peggy stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

“Take me to bed.”

Steve held onto her and shut off the water. He carried her out of the tub, bent down and placed a towel on the counter, and sat her on it. She was basically falling asleep right there. Between the hot water falling gently on her back, the rough love making, and finishing him off, she didn’t even want to move a muscle. Steve understood. Drying her off, he wrapped her robe around her. She sat there while he put his underwear on.

“Peg, you still awake?”

“Mmm...” She hummed sleepily. Steve chuckled. He walked over and pecked her lips. She hummed again.

“Let’s get you to bed, baby.” He carried her bridal style and put her between the covers before covering her with a blanket. He leaned down and kissed her temple. As he started to walk away, she grabbed his wrist.

“Stay.” She said sleepily.

“Okay.” He whispered and rounded the bed to get to his side. He went under the blankets and Peggy curled up to him.

After a few moments, she broke the silence. “So, every room, huh?”

“That’s what I said.” He chuckled softly. “We only have to do the walk-in closet, the living room, and the kitchen.”

“We already did it in the kitchen.” She snuggled closer to him.

He pulled her tighter. “No, we didn’t.”

“Remember my birthday last year? I got up before you and you got mad so we just did it right there.” She laughed a little.

“Oh yeah.”

“And we did it in the living room.” She added.

“When?”

“I swear you have dementia.” Her thumb on his chest was rubbing his skin in circles. “You came home late from work and I was waiting for you to come up on the lift. And I was wearing-“

“Captain America underwear. Ya know, that’s such a weird thing to make merchandise of. Especially ‘cause it’s my face on your ass.”

“Well, I think it worked out in your favor, dear.”

He laughed which made Peggy’s head bounce up and down. She laughed too. When it died down, he looked down at her soft brown curls. Everything about her was always so soft and Steve could never understand how or why. He brought his free hand to her face and brushed back some of her hair. She looked peaceful and relaxed. “All we have left is the closet.”

“That’ll be fun.” Peggy agreed.

Steve leaned his head farther into the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. “Just think about it.”

“Believe me, darling, I have been.”

Then they were silent. Peggy was exhausted and she would bet that Steve was too. He wakes up tired; Peggy blames it on their work. His promise to her in the shower did excite her, and it still does, but she did not want to complete their sex checklist all too quickly. Maybe she’ll suggest the elevator to him as one of the locations they can tear their clothes off. The thought was inviting but she did truly need to sleep.

Peggy leaned up and kissed his cheek but he wanted more. He turned his head and kissed her lips. Peggy pulled away and shook her head with a grin. “Don’t start.”

“Fine.” He beamed.

“I need to rest because of _you_ so don’t act like I’m rejecting you.” They were both smiling. He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. He set her down on her back and continued to slip her some tongue. She took it gladly but then she pulled back again. She laughed. “What the hell did I just say to you?”

“Sorry. Hard to resist.”

Peggy turned her back to him to sleep on her side. He curled up to her back and chastely kissed her neck.

“So did my rank go up? For my sex career.” He laughed.

“Yes.” She smiled. “Captain. Sex Captain.”

He laughed. “ _Sex Captain,_ ” he repeated. “I’ll take that.” Steve stood and shut the blinds in the room. “Sleep well, baby.” He said as he closed the bedroom doors.

He walked through the living room, taking note of the couch that she perched herself on that one night he came home late. Through the kitchen, he looked at the island he sat her on for her birthday. Steve filled up a glass of water and drank it while he looked around their house. He couldn’t stop thinking about the closet.

Until his phone buzzed on the living room table. He walked over and read the text message. It was from Peggy.

_Come back to bed._

He shook his head and smiled. She’s going to drive him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you want that closet smut scene!


	4. Reflection

It was a Friday night and the couple was off to a formal party of sorts. Neither of them knew what it was for considering Howard Stark’s invitation didn’t include the details of this random celebration although they doubted he needed something to celebrate to host a party. They knew it was to be extravagant, something as high a caliber as the other gatherings he’s hosted. There will be appetizers, booze, and plenty of people to meet and forget as the night goes on. Howard will already be drunk by the time they get there and he’ll have an equally hammered woman on his arm. He was so predictably unpredictable.

Steve hadn’t begun getting ready unless a quick shower and shave counts. Until he felt the need to rush on his outfit and groom his hair, he wandered aimlessly around their condominium with nothing but gray sweatpants on but even those clung to his muscular hips like a loose ribbon. Soft music filtered through their speakers like elevator music, only it wasn’t intolerable. Steve hummed along and tried to act like he didn’t know every single word that rang out.

Then he decided it was time he put on his clothes for the evening. Walking into the bedroom and to the large closet, he leaned on the doorway to properly observe his magnificent wife. She stood in front of the mirror in a long silky dress that was the color of a flawless sapphire gem. She spun from side to side to judge her body, as any woman does when they wear a new dress. Her furrowed brows were riddled with criticism and disapproval but Steve was only seconds away from reassuring her of how incredible she appeared. First, he needed to gaze at her. The waves of Peggy’s brown locks were swifter than the ocean itself and not a hair was out of place. The scarlet lipstick that was usually suspect on her pillowy lips on any typical day was still there, in all its glory, to emphasize the softness of them. Her eyelashes dark like those chocolate orbs that contrasted against the white glow of her eyeball. Finally, the earrings that hung low and dragged her earlobes down in a gentle manner. They had sapphires to match her dress, surrounded by an outline of diamonds that gave it an extra sparkle. As her husband, Steve was delightfully stunned.

He took a step into the closet to retrieve his matching sapphire suit. Peggy suggested the blue. “And here I was thinking I might have had a chance to turn more heads than you.”

Steve was clearly joking. He knew he would never be the one to shock a crowd unless they were surprised to find that he married Peggy Carter. She chuckled softly but still stared at any tiny flaw in the mirror. “You’ll turn _my_ head.”

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slid her hands down his arms and held him. They were both looking at her reflection. “You look phenomenal.”

She turned her head slightly to kiss his jaw. “As do you.”

Steve dragged himself away from her and back to his outfit. “I’m not even dressed yet.”

“I’m talking about your muscles, dear. Still drool-worthy as ever.”

“Maybe I’ll just go to his party shirtless.” He joked.

“ _There’s_ an idea!” She smiled in the mirror which only added to her untouchable beauty.

He watched her again. The dress accentuated her breasts in such a way that the neckline plunged to fully show her chest. It stopped just above the belly button. Peggy had to tape her nipples just in case they were to somehow slip out and make their unscheduled appearance, this will prevent that horrifyingly embarrassing mistake.

Steve finally put on a shirt, much to Peggy’s demise. He buttoned his shirt, his vest, and pulled on his suit. Peggy watched him dress and when the outfit was completely on, she found him more ravishing than she has ever had. It was something about her well-dressed husband that turned her on. Well, she was aroused whether he was clothed or not.

Steve stopped beside her and gazed at her reflection again. “Jesus Christ.”

“That’s not my name.” Peggy teased and smirked. His jaw went slack.

“You look fucking incredible.” He turned to her fully and dove into her neck. He kissed and suckled like she was a life source. “I don’t know how I’m going to get my hands off you.”

“It’ll be easier if you just get it out of your system.” Peggy knew that that sentence was a spark in a stack of papers drizzled in gasoline.

Steve clashed his lips onto her in a heated motion. She tasted like her perfume, sweet and addictive. Peggy stumbled backward because of the power he had over her. “ _Steve_ ,” her mouth was free but he continued kissing down her neck, “ _Steve_ ,” she tried for his attention, knowing it was solely on tasting her. “ _My makeup!_ ”

“You can put it on again afterward.”

“But-“

Steve pulled his lips away and held her head in his hands, “Do you want me to fuck you now or later?”

They stared intently into each other’s eyes. Peggy knew the answer to his question but there were so many reasons why it should be the opposite. “Now.”

Steve lifted her gently off the floor and pressed her against the mirror. Her ankles crossed behind his waist as if on instinct as they continued to devour each other.

“If you ruin this dress, I might actually murder you.”

“You’re tempting me,” he began, “You’re hot when you’re mad.” He smirked devilishly and quietly unzipped his pants.

“I’d take it off but we’re strapped for time,” she breathed. They had to be fast because the party begins in half an hour and it will look suspicious if the typically punctual couple shows up late. Howard will draw attention to it.

Steve’s hand guided itself between her legs and pulled her underwear aside while he went in without warning. Peggy’s head tilted back against the mirror as she hissed. It was exactly what she needed. This wasn’t their first time without a condom and Peggy already knew that she would have to swallow his load when it was time.

He thrust in and out slowly so she would be more comfortable in the near future. He watched her eyes shut and her jaw go slack. “Good?”

“Very.”

That was his cue to speed up.

He slammed his hips against her in a rapid motion because they really were strapped for time. Steve would try and keep their outfits clean even though her slick was basically oozing from her core and around his shaft. They were both breathing heavy while Peggy’s moans filtered through the room, ranging in pitch and length. Steve looked past her scrunched up face and to the mirror where he saw himself. That’s not something he wanted to be distracted by but now that he saw it, that’s all that he could see. Steve patted her thigh and pulled out.

Peggy pulled him in by the neck and devoured his lips. She was warm and hungry. Steve placed his hands on her hips and spun her around so she was facing the mirror. 

“Did you really think you could dress up like that without getting fucked?” He smirked at her as he moved her dress out of the way. He slapped her bottom and she delightfully gasped.

“I don’t believe I can ever leave the house without getting fucked.” She laughed and pressed her palms on the glass.

“Then stop looking so beautiful, Mrs. Carter.” He adjusted himself and pressed into her. She moaned loudly at the sensation.

He held her hips as he thrust into her again and again. Steve now had a better reflection in the mirror. A sex-driven Peggy moaning in anticipation for the next thrust into her and the feverish acceleration of her climax. Her orgasm was building quickly and she was wondering when it was going to sneak up on her, how it usually does.

Steve watched her face as she finally met her climax. Her eyes were shut softly, her mouth hung low as one bellowing moan was let out along with a long string of curses. Peggy was satiated for the night.

Steve pulled out when her breathing settled. She walked backward a few wobbly steps and dropped to her knees. She took Steve in her hand and eventually into her mouth. She tightened her lips around his hard cock and sucked hard like her life depended on it because their time really _was_ running out. Steve came in her mouth and she swallowed it down like a shot. As she stood, Peggy eyed him down. His face after coming was always something she could stare at forever. His eyelashes were so beautiful.

“You alright, darling?” She caressed his cheek with her thumb and smiled softly at her husband.

After a few breaths, he finally answered, “Yeah… yes!” He opened his eyes fully and checked the gold watch on his wrist. “We gotta go or else we’ll be late.”

Peggy grabbed his wrist and looked at the time herself. “Fuck, you’re right.”

They rushed out the door, Peggy almost forgetting to take her purse with her. They got into their silver BMW and sped down the road, sped as fast as they could in a busy city. Peggy reapplied her makeup in the car.

“Just _had_ to have sex in every room in the house, didn’t you?” She teased, earning a chuckle. “You’re bloody lucky we don’t look like the sexual animals we are.”

“You gotta admit though,” she looked at him then, “it feels fucking good.”

Peggy was silent as she stared at him. He looked at her with a sideways smile, trying to convince her to agree. He knew she enjoyed every fucking second of it. She was just trying to be low key about it. 

A grin did appear on her lips eventually. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story! Hope y'all enjoyed it. If you follow my instagram (@sensational.bitch) you've noticed that I changed into a multi-fandom account so you'll start to see different relationships in my fics. Hope you still read!

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 chapters written but there may be a fourth if you ask nicely ;)
> 
> Instagram --> @stxggy.marvel


End file.
